Wally Warbles
Wally Warbles es un jefe en el nivel "Aviary Action!" situado en Inkwell Isle Two . Wally es un pájaro cuco azul de cabeza roja, plumas rojas y azules y pico anaranjado ubicado adentro de la casa de un reloj de cuco. Esta casa cubre la mayor parte de su cuerpo exceptuando sus patas, alas y cabeza junto con albergar al hijo de Wally. Personalidad A juzgar por su apariencia agresiva y la línea de la pantalla de la muerte de su hijo, Wally actúa como la fuerza de su familia. También parece ser un padre protector para su hijo ya que tiene una casa de cuco para que se mantenga a salvo, mientras Wally se ocupa de sus propios enemigos. Wally está aún lo suficientemente determinado para luchar hasta el final, sin importar lo que le suceda en el proceso, como lo demuestra el hecho de que continúa la batalla sin plumas y en una camilla. Batalla de jefe Fase 1 Wally Warbles comenzará a lanzar huevos los cuales se dividirán en 3 partes y nos harán daño, mientras sigue haciendo este ataque vienen unos pájaros para estorbar (podemos hacer parry en algunos de ellos), luego Wally convertirá su propia cabeza en una mano y lanzará unas balas para posteriormente volver a la normalidad. Tras hacerle suficiente daño, Wally se enojará y comenzará a lanzar un ataque de plumas por todos lados por el resto de la fase 1. Tras derrotar esta fase, se ve a Wally sin plumas cayéndose del reloj y explotando. Acto seguido se pasa a la fase 2. Fase 2 Dentro del reloj resulta que está el hijo de Wally, al cual le comenzarán a orbitar 5 huevos que nos harán daño si nos acercamos mucho a ellos, estos huevos se acercarán y alejarán de este. Luego, el hijo de Wally comenzará a lanzar pequeños disparos en los cuales podemos hacer parry, siendo una fase relativamente fácil de pasar. Cuando esta fase es derrotada, el hijo de Wally se pondrá a llorar y se moverá hasta salir de la pantalla. Fase 3 En esta fase podemos ver a Wally en una camilla, siendo llevado por dos pájaros doctores. Los pájaros comenzarán a lanzar pastillas desde sus bocas, las cuales se separan en 2 partes y se van a todos lados. Al mismo tiempo, Wally se golpeará en el estómago y su corazón saldrá por su boca, el cual ascenderá un poco y lanzará tres balas para luego volver al cuerpo de Wally. Wally también convertirá su cabeza en un cubo de basura, y comenzará a lanzar mucha basura que obviamente nos hará daño. Cuando lo derrotemos, Wally sacará la lengua y tendrá una mareada expresión, al mismo tiempo los pájaros doctores le echarán sal y pimienta mientras cambian su enfadada expresión a una más siniestra y hambrienta. Frases "I own the air ·· where the eagles dare!" -'Wally Warbles,' fase 1 "My dad's the brawn and I'm all brains! Together, we bring the pain." -'Hijo de' Wally Warbles, 'fase 2 ''"Even without my feathers, you're in for stormy weather!" -'''Wally Warbles, fase 3 Curiosidades * Cuando derrotamos la tercera fase de Wally, se mostrará a los pájaros doctores echándole a Wally sal y pimienta, insinuando que se lo van a comer, no se sabe si esto realmente pasó o es solo una animación más. * Si lo anterior pasa de verdad, se podría explicar porqué no aparece en el final bueno. *La apariencia de Wally y de su hijo son similares a la del Pájaro Loco, personaje principal de la serie homónima de los años 50. *La razón de porque Wally cambia su cabeza a un cubo de basura mientras habla en la tercera fase, es porque esta haciendo una referencia al "Trash talking" (Insultar con el objetivo de intimidar). Galería Cuphead1.jpg Wally_demise.PNG en:Wally Warbles pt-br:Wally Warbles Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Inkwell Isle Two Categoría:Deudores de The Devil